


Cupcake Surprise

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Ginny has a special surprise for her husband on his 38th Birthday.





	Cupcake Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is raw and unbeta'd. Happy 38th Birthday Harry.

“Hermione, I can't just outright tell him! It’s his birthday! I want to surprise him with the news! Lily Luna Potter you drop that right now!” Ginny Potter practically yelled into the phone cradled between her ear and her shoulder. 

“But how are you going to tell him?” Hermione’s voice echoed from the receiver. 

“I don't know, I thought about going to that party store where we bought Albus’ s, what did you call it…” 

“The piñata he wanted last year?”

“Yeah that. James, no brooms around the muggles! Get down!!” 

“But mum!” Came his protest.

“Don't you but mum me James Potter! I said off!” 

Hermione chuckled into Ginny’s ear.

“Wow Gin, you’re really starting to sound like your mum there,” she laughed. 

“Shut it! I have three children, it is a madhouse.”

“You know we could bake cupcakes with the appropriate colored filling and you could make him a card that says ‘You did it again.’”

“I take that to mean you’re on your way over?” 

The fireplace in the sitting room roared to life. 

“Already here.” She strode into the room with little blonde twins clinging to her legs. They wore matching blue and green plaid. The little girls was fashioned into a dress with a light blue shirt underneath. The boy was wearing a crisp blue polo shirt with plaid shorts and brown sandals.

Hermione carried fabric bags filled with baking supplies, craft supplies, and muggle cartoon dvds -- an invention Hermione found most helpful when keeping children occupied. 

“You are a lifesaver!” Ginny dropped the phone on the sofa and grabbed the bags from her friend. 

“My husband calls me the ultimate housewife.”

The women shared a chuckle, as Hermione picked up first one twin, then the other, and carrying them into the kitchen after their aunt Ginny. 

“He is right. You are perfect at this whole stay at home mum thing.”

Hermione sat her children in chairs at the table, digging for crayons and paper, laughing as she did. 

“Homemaking is easy compared to what I did before they were born.” 

“You mean the world saving or fighting for the rights of the underdogs?” 

Hermione plopped into a chair beside her son and looked up at Ginny. 

“I have to pick?” 

Ginny smiled and walked over to her countertop. 

“James, Albus, Lily! Come here for a minute!” 

A thunder could be heard overhead as the three Potter children raced toward their mother’s call, not eager to disobey her. She bore a yell that closely resembled her mother’s barking, demanding call. Within moments, James, Albus and Lily were lined up in the kitchen. James and Albus both most resembled their father, rather ordinary looking. Lily, however, as beautiful and enigmatic as her mother, stood out like a sore thumb beside her brothers. 

“You called mum?” James asked. 

Ginny nodded and gestured her children to the table. 

“You lot are going to make your father birthday cards, while I make him some cupcakes.” 

A groan emitted from her oldest son. 

“First no flying around the muggles and now I have to make Dad a birthday card like a four year old?” 

“James Sirius Potter, stop it. It is your father’s birthday! You will make him a card. Even I am making him a card.” 

She shared eye contact with him for a spell before he gave in and slumped into a seat at the table. Ginny took a spot beside Hermione and began decorating a folded piece of paper. 

“Why does Dad like this stuff anyway?” 

“Because of how he grew up, that's why. Your dad grew up with muggle relatives who didn’t treat him right. That’s all I will say beyond that you will understand when your older. Now, write.” 

Hermione looked at Ginny thoughtfully, as she watched tears gather amongst her lashes. She reached over to rub her friend’s back, leaning over to whisper in her ear. 

“Don’t do this to yourself Ginny, he has you and the kids now.” 

Ginny nodded. 

 

After they finished the cards, the kids ran off to play and Hermione and Ginny made the cupcakes. A few hours later, everything was ready for Harry to have a birthday dinner with his wife and children. 

When he finally walked through the door after work, he found balloon bouquets leading to the kitchen and dining room. The room was decorated, but otherwise empty. A Happy Birthday sign was strung along the top of the French doors that led to their spacious garden. Confetti and cake plates donned the dining table. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” Ginny and the kids came in behind him. 

He spun around and smiled. 

“Ginny! This is brilliant!” He wrapped her in a hug and the kids hugged him next. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Are you kidding me Ginny? I love it.” 

“Well, you’ll love this next part even more. Sit, sit!” Ginny urged. 

Harry fell into an empty seat as Ginny placed a plate with a cupcake in front of him. 

“Gin?” The green eyes she loved so much stared up at her with a question bouncing in them. 

“Dessert before dinner.” Was all the answer she afforded.

Harry shrugged as Ginny put a candle into the frosting, lighting it. 

“Make a wish Dad.” Albus urged him. 

“Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Dad, happy birthday to you!” Ginny and the kids sang while Harry smiled.

When they finished, Harry screwed his eyes shut tight and blew on the candle, extinguishing it. Next, he removed it and bit into the frosting filled cupcake. 

“Ginny this is delicious… Hermione’s recipe?” 

Ginny blushed but nodded. He pulled the cupcake away and looked at the frosting in the middle. It was blue and pink swirled together. 

“Interesting frosting choice, why?”

Ginny placed the card she made for him. 

“Open it.” 

Harry looked at the kids and then at Ginny again, before picking it up and opening it. 

“Read it Dad.” Lily hopped into his lap. 

“You did it again. Sorry, I did what again?” He looked at Ginny. 

She let the kids each hand them their cards. He opened James’ first ‘We’re’, then Albus’ ‘Having’, and lastly Lily’s ‘Babies.’ 

“We’re…. Having….Babies?” Harry took a moment to examine his daughter. She was wearing a shirt that said ‘Big Sister.’ 

“Oh… my… Gin are you serious?” 

His wife nodded and he would’ve jumped up if it wasn't for Lily on his lap. When she moved he leapt at Ginny, hugging her tight. He spun her around in his arms quickly and sat her down. His hands immediately fell to her belly, stroking it gently. 

“I went to the medi-witch, I’m nearly six months along already. With everything I’ve had going on, I haven't been keeping track of my cycle. We are having twins Harry, a boy and a girl.” Ginny smiled at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. 

“A boy and a girl?” 

Ginny nodded. 

“I have the perfect names. Remus Alastor and Ruby Nymphadora Potter.” 

“Ruby?” Ginny looked up at him, confused. 

“After Hagrid.” 

Ginny nodded and hugged him. 

“That’s perfect.” 

“You're perfect, Mrs. Potter.”

Lily bounded up to her parents and embraced them. 

“I can't wait to meet them!” 

They looked at their soon to be middle child. 

“Five kids… I’m becoming my mother.” She shook her head. 

“Is that such a bad thing? We could form our own amateur quidditch team. You, James and Al as the chasers, the twins could be beaters like their uncles Fred and George, Lily can be the keeper like Uncle Ron, and well, we already know who the best Seeker in the world is.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“How did you fit through the front door with a head that size?” 

“It deflates just to fit. I can’t help it, my wife has always done her best to make sure I know how great I am.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes and the couple shared a look until Lily wailed. 

“I don't want to be a Keeper like Uncle Ron, he STUNK! I don't want to play quidditch Daddy!” 

Harry laughed out loud as he turned from his wife to his daughter, whom he took in his arms. 

“You can be the team manager, alright Lil?” 

She sniffled at him and nodded slowly. 

Disaster averted, he turned back to his wife. 

“Happy Thirty-Eighth.” She whispered, giving him a nose kiss.

“Thank you. It seems as though it’ll be my best year yet.” 

“I hope so.” 

“By the way, where are all my presents? I expected thirty eight, one for each year of life,” he teased. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to walk away from him. 

“Come on Gin, where are they?” 

He took off after her.

“I'm ignoring you Potter!” She called, heading upstairs with her husband at her heels.


End file.
